Moga Knight Memoirs Chapter 2/The Fortress Arena
The competitors walked into the enormous battlefield. The monster had been restrained so they could momentarily heal, but was nonetheless there still. The Diablos trudged angrily around a large cactus. It took a nibble and raised its head... It had almost noticed them. They slowly walked around the fence, almost right into the beast. It knew exactly what to do. "Bwah ha ha...They shall feel my family's wrath. I shall destroy these evil beings and rule over their corpses." My stomach flipped as I watched what happened. The Diablos reared it's huge skull back and let out ear-peircing roar after ear-peircing roar. Their light earplugs only helped slightly. They both fell back, and the Diablos charged them. The one who was not known to me was thrown so far it would have murdered him had it not been for his large armor set. The guard next to me said, "That's the supposed 'Barroth Warrior', Jonathan Limbort. He violently wounded the other two Brute Warriors... Even the Deviljho Warrior couldn't withstand his assault." My mind momentariy locked. The name. Similar to mine, in fact, nearly the same....John Linbort. I had been told to find the things in an ancient poem.... "Sky Kings. Ocean Emperors. Land Rulers. All in one, all for one, one for everyone. Each is a king to the domain of Dragons. All have warriors of the human race. Each is an example of the great forces. When the three greatest Coalesce. The world of wyverns will be born anew." That's how it was read. Not easily interpreted, to be sure, but it basically stated that there were three great dragon warriors who would come together to change the world. The Barroth Warrior was one. Paying attention to the fight yet again, he noticed what Jonathan was doing. He had readied his Greatsword, Berserker, a large Deviljho sword, into a small hole, its handle down. He pushed his body weight against it with his buddy behind him. The Diablos attempted to break its quarry's guard, but failed horribly. As the beast stumbled back, Jonathan grabbed the blade of his sword and pulled, running back. The Diablos stumbled, and Jonathan ran over and cut its chest. He threw the blade at its tail, breaking the frail body part like a twig. His friend broke the horns with his Hammer. The Diablos' life force slowly ebbed away, and it died. The hunters were called out as soon as the fight was over. "I'd like to talk to you, Jonathan." He looked aged beyond usual. I remembered that prison usually made you look older. He walked over with his bloody Greatsword on his back. "Aye? What do ya need?" "I want to offer something to you." "And what's that?" "A way out." "What? You're lying..." "No, I'm not. All you need to do is wait... I'm working for a division of the Guild who wants you. If we can get you out, I can get your sentence lifted. But you have to wait for two months. Then, I can get you out, because I have an official pass out." He was taken back to his cell, and I left for the guard tower. It was my job to ascertain that no-one passed without an official blue-and-green flag. My post was one of the more dangerous, for I would need to go down, operate the gate and make sure people were legitimately coming to the fort. I left the battlefield, leaving behind a special item; a flare. It would be activated when I pressed a button. It would tell the base that I was here. At the tower, I noticed something. Along the skyline came a burning, flying creature. A small shriek resonated through the chilly night air. It shook my very bones, and I fell to my knees. I proceeded to get up and put a coat on. Suddenly, a boat approached. I hit a button and my spotlight flared on. I looked for the flag, but instead of seeing the flag, I saw a glowing black banner with ten Fatalis and ten Alatreon talons lining the top and bottom, respectively. I looked closer, and saw ten more ships behind it. The sail read "The Dragon's Soul Armada". My attention changed to the huge bell hanging over the fort's front. My hand grappled the rope, and I pulled. BOM! BOM! BOM! "Get Up! We're Under Attack!!!" To be continued in Moga Knight Memoirs Chapter 3 Category:Fan Fiction